vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Break On Through
Break On Through is the seventeenth episode of the Third Season and the sixty-first episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Break On Through Extended Promo FAMILY HISTORIES — A century after their first encounter, Damon and Sage meet again at the ceremony to kick off the restoration of Wickery Bridge. Damon is surprised to learn the reason Sage has returned, and pleased when she devises an unusual method to help him figure out what Rebekah is up to. Abby is having a hard time adjusting to her new reality, despite Bonnie and Caroline's efforts to help. When Damon informs Elena of Stefan's latest struggles, she reaches out to Stefan to help her save a friend in danger, in hopes that it will bring Stefan even closer to his humanity. Finally, when Damon discovers a new secret weapon, he lets Stefan in on the news. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Robert Ri'chard as Jamie * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Trivia * Antagonist: The Darkness (possessing Alaric Saltzman). * Stefan and Meredith shared their first scene together. * Julie Plec said that Damon does something really crappy to Rebekah in this episode and the outcome is him getting tortured by her in the episode The Murder of One. * This episode marks the first present day appearance of Sage, she was last seen via flashbacks in the previous episode. * It is revealed that Sage had a deep love for Finn, and has been waiting for him for over 900 years. * This episode had 2.690 million viewers in the USA. Continuity * Jeremy was last seen in Our Town. * Jamie was last seen in The Ties That Bind. * Damon tells Sage about Finn wanting to die. He was referring to the events of All My Children. * Abby, Bonnie and Caroline were last seen in All My Children. Cultural References *"Break on Through" is the name of The Door's debut album, after the main song, "Break on Through to the Other Side". * "Rainbows and Unicorn" expression meaning when everything was nice. It relates to a positive feeling based on optimism, not fact. It could also relate to a site that was very popular a few years ago, Cornify, that will cover any picture or web page with rainbows and unicorns. *Caroline's rant about different blood types having different flavors could be a reference to HBO's TV series "True_Blood", where artificially made blood is sold in bottles labeled by the blood types, and vampires express preference for one or the other "flavor". *"Blast from the Past" something or someone who after a period of distance makes a welcome return. Coined by radio DJ's when introducing old songs. *"What the cat dragged in" Cats are known to bring mice or other little critters they killed to their owners house. Using this implies its an unwelcome gift. *"Two is company, three is a party" is Andy Warhol's variation of the classic phrase "Two is company, three is a crowd" that is used when people want to be alone with their loved ones. *"Sleeper Hold" a kind of a choke hold that aims to render the victim unconscious by restraining the flow of blood to the brain. *"Philanthropist" the origin of the word is "love of humankind". It is said of people who do an active effort to promote human welfare... *"Slasher" is A slasher film is a subgenre of horror film, and at times thriller, typically involving a mysterious psychopathic killer stalking and killing a sequence of victims usually in a graphically violent manner, often with a cutting tool such as a knife or axe. Although the term "slasher" may be used as a generic term for any horror movie involving graphic acts of murder, the slasher as a genre has its own set of characteristics which set it apart from related genres like the splatter film. Horror films like Halloween, Urban Legend, Friday the 13th, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Scream, A Nightmare on Elm Street and Sorority Row. *Matthew Davis, who played Alaric Saltzman in The Vampire Diaries, he also played Travis/Trevor in the slasher film Urban Legends: Final Cut, Mike in Wasted Away, O'Dell in Below and Sebastian in BloodRayne. He is the Scream King. *Horror and thriller films and TV shows written and produced by Kevin Williamson, He also projects like Scream series, Cursed, Venom, The Faculty, Teaching Mrs. Tingle. Glory Days and The Following. Trope *Great use of Chekhov's Gun : The sign that Alaric is supposed to be restoring turns out the be VERY useful in the end... Quotes :Alaric (To Elena) : "I didn't kill Brian Walters. I didn't kill Bill Forbes and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach!" :Damon (To Alaric) : "You ready to ditch this house of horrors? Ooh, you look terrible!" :Damon (To Elena about Alaric) : "Don't worry about him! I'll take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody." :Damon (To Elena) : "Ah, yes. Back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns." :Caroline (To Bonnie) : "I totally lucked out. The hospital just had a blood drive...so I got some O-negatives, some A's and my personal favorite, B-positive. :Abby (To Bonnie and Caroline) : "I can't feel it anymore. My garden, it's gone. I can't feel anything." :Bonnie (To Caroline) : "Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature. Life." :Damon (To Alaric) : "The world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho-killer." :Sage (To Damon) : "Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." :Damon (To Sage) : "Sage, my hottest teacher." :Rebekah (To Sage) :'' "Look what the cat dragged in!"'' :_____________________________________________________________________________________ :Rebekah: "What happened to the party?" :Sage: "It just arrived." :Damon: "Sage, let's go we have originals to kill." :Damon: "Two is company, three is a party." :Rebekah: "Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they?" :Elena: "Something terrible has happened to Alaric." :Meredith: "This isn't you Alaric!" :Alaric: "Open this door!" :Elena: "Please don't hurt him!" :Elena: "I just came by to pick up this book that you found on my ancestor, Samantha." :Sage: "Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." :Damon: "Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?" :Sage: "I'm just passing through." '' :'Rebekah: "Hmm, Finn. You've just missed him. He left town and didn't tell soul where he was going." :Sage: "He probably went looking for me." :Rebekah' (laughs): ''"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you." :Sage: "I doubt that." :_____________________________________________________________________________________ :Damon : " you set me up" :Sage : "No, i'm just looking out for myself" :Damon :" i told you i'd save your creepy boyfriend" :Sage : "And you lied to me damon, the originals are linked, if one dies they all die, if i could get inside her head don't you think i'd get inside yours" :_______________________________________________________________________________________ :Alaric: " What the hell are you doing here" :Damon: "Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or salt" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 3x17 - Break On Through|Break On Through Canadian Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x17 - Break On Through|Break On Through Webclip Video:The Vampire Diaries - Break On Through Producer's Preview|Break On Through Producer's Preview Pictures BOT (2).jpg|Damon,Rebekah and Sage BOT (5).jpg|Damon and Sage BOT.jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT (6).jpg BOT (7).jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg BOT (10).jpg BOT (11).jpg BOT (12).jpg BOT (13).jpg BOT (14).jpg BOT (15).jpg sage 0542.jpg|Sage sage and damon 0554.jpg 425887_284995184904815_119737474763921_625697_101441561_n.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg damon - Break On Through 0148.jpg Alaric Break On Through 0225.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0247.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0254.jpg Elena - Break On Through 0259.jpg damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0372.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0397.jpg damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg alaric- Break On Through 0615.jpg meredith - Break On Through 0650.jpg alaric - Break On Through 0735.jpg alaric's ring.jpg|Alaric's ring Gilbertelena.jpg|'Elena crying'|linktext=Elena crying bot35.jpg bot36.jpg bot37.jpg bot38.jpg bot39.jpg bot40.jpg bot41.jpg bot42.jpg bot43.jpg bot44.jpg bot45.jpg bot46.jpg bot47.jpg bot48.jpg bot49.jpg bot50.jpg bot51.jpg bot52.jpg bot53.jpg bot54.jpg bot55.jpg bot56.jpg bot57.jpg bot58.jpg bot59.jpg bot60.jpg bot61.jpg bot62.jpg bot63.jpg bot64.jpg bot65.jpg bot66.jpg bot67.jpg bot68.jpg bot69.jpg bot70.jpg 3x17-1.jpg 3x17-2.jpg 3x17-3.jpg 3x17-4.jpg 3x17-5.jpg 3x17-6.jpg 3x17-7.jpg Bonnie234.png Drfell.png Gameon.png Damony.png Damonricmeredith.png 6y6y6y.png abby.png again bekah.png again bekah.png again.png Bonnie234.png carol lock.png caroline bonnie.png Damonricmeredith.png Damon The Murder of One 094.jpg Drfell.png Gameon.png Damony.png Elenagibby.png elenabonnie.png elenacry.png elenaric.png gonna be fine.png hahaha.png her.png rebekah6789.png sage890.png sage2.png Elenamaeredith.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3